


The Return

by Zaadi



Series: Alternate Third Series [1]
Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fantasy, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaadi/pseuds/Zaadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has banished the Great Dragon, and Camelot lies in ruin; but rebuilding the city is a secondary priority for Uther, who is determined to save Morgana from Morgause.  Thus Arthur sets out to confront Morgause, while Merlin fears Morgana's loyalties and the exposure of his attempt to poison her.  Meanwhile, Morgana must confront a demon of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing during the hiatus between series one and two; and then I just kept going. This is the first story in an alternate third series for the BBC's Merlin. Do I really need to add that it goes a completely different direction?

**  
3.1 The Return**

* * *

_She drank the water._

_She didn’t know why she drank the water.  It was something to do, maybe.  Some task that needed to be performed—Merlin said soon there wouldn’t be any left, she should get her share.  They were going to leave Camelot, leave this plague that put everyone to sleep, that had people dropped in the streets and in the hallways, passed out in front of baking ovens and forges, and slumped over in stables._

_Morgause did this.  And she was here now, in the city.  Morgause was the last thing Morgana had seen before waking up to watch everyone else fall asleep.  A beautiful nightmare.  How was everyone in Camelot asleep?_

_And Morgause was here, now, in the city.  Coming.  Coming for Uther.  Was that not the deal?_

_Arthur wanted to leave the city.  Save the King.  So they were leaving the city.  The plan was planned, the scheme hatched, the orders given, each to her task.  Go._

_Except it wasn’t going to work.  She knew that.  Merlin knew that, too—it was in his eyes.  Get Uther, that was the arrangement.  Why was everyone in the city asleep?  They had to run but they were trapped.  Arthur wasn’t going to hold out against the knights Morgause had brought. But he would fight until his last breath—that was Arthur.  Maybe he would just pass out in the middle of swinging his sword, maybe then they would ignore him and come bursting through the throne room doors.  Come for Uther.  Uther was the deal.  All this, just for Uther._

_She had said yes._

_She had agreed._

_She had said she wanted it._

_The water was running out, she should get some while she could._

_This time, Merlin’s face was the last thing she saw._

 

A soft breeze poked through her blankets, offering a morning chill, a smell of fresh rain on grass and stone—Morgana awoke.

“Good morning.  Did you sleep well?”  Morgause was standing in the doorway, and as she spoke, she took a few tentative steps into the room.  A room smaller than the chambers Morgana was used to in Camelot, but comfortably furnished, clean, and surprisingly well-kept considering how many parts of Morgause’s castle more resembled ruins than habitable space.

“You’ve asked me that every morning since you brought me here.”  Morgana looked at Morgause standing in the middle of the room then rolled over to look out the open window behind her.

“I want to make sure that you’re well.”

“You know I am—it’s thanks to you that I’m even alive.”

“And yet, you seem so sad.”  Morgause sat on the edge of Morgana’s bed.

Morgana still looked out her window.  Grey clouds filled the sky, and a bird flew onto the window sill to peck at a small hole in the stone that had filled with rainwater.  “Maybe just a little lost.  I don’t know what’s supposed to happen now.”

“Come,” Morgause smiled and stroked Morgana’s arm, “let’s get you some breakfast.”  She stood and left, closing the door behind her.

Morgana rose slowly, glancing often out the window to gaze at the uninhabited landscape that surrounded the castle.  She changed into her green dress that she had worn every day since Morgause had revived her—there were plenty of other clothes in the wardrobe, and Morgause had told her to wear whatever felt comfortable, but Morgana hadn’t even tried them on.  Her own green dress sufficed.

Morgana entered a great hall where a large fire burned, though daylight streamed through the windows.  A small table, legs carved with nymphs and satyrs, sat before the fire.  It had one place set, a plate with meat, bread and fruit, and a goblet of fresh water.  No servants were to be seen, but as soon as she sat down, Morgause appeared and sat opposite her.

“It’s delicious.”  Morgana preempted the question.

“I’m glad.”  Morgause watched her eat for a moment.

“What would you like to happen now, Morgana?”

“I think I have to go back to Camelot.”

“Is that what you want?”

“You said the dragon was gone, but the city’s half in ruins, people were hurt—I should be there.”

“Is that what you want?”

Morgana looked around.  “It doesn’t matter what I want—if I don’t go, Uther will come to get me.  I won’t repay your kindness by having you burned to the ground.”

“You underestimate me.”

“Arthur knows where this place is.”

“He will find it more difficult to enter when he is not welcome.”

“Perhaps.  Anyway, I’d rather not have more blood shed on my account.  It would be best if I returned to Camelot.  Please.  Let me protect you.”

“It is not I who needs protection, Morgana—are you sure you want to go back to Camelot, back to Uther?”

Morgana lowered her eyes and studied her half-empty plate.  “Yes.”

Morgause stared at her a moment.  “Very well.  But you should reconsider.  A horse will be ready for you tomorrow morning.  If you choose to leave, I will not stop you, but if you decide to stay—I think you would be happier here.”

Morgana smiled.  “Thank you.” 

                                                                                          ~Ò~

 

Camelot had not exactly been destroyed, so it wasn’t exactly being rebuilt.  But the Great Dragon had done a great deal of damage, so much of the city was undergoing repairs and renovations.  Uther had determined that the mystery of the dragon’s escape could be solved at a later date, what was important now was the rescue of Morgana from the witch Morgause.  It had taken some persuasion from the council not to send Camelot’s entire army—some would need to stay in the city for basic defense, and to help with the repairs.  _A hundred men can handle it, father,_ Arthur had said.  _We’ll bring her home._

“Do you really think it’s a good idea to fight Morgause in her own castle?  We don’t know what kind of magic she has.”  Merlin followed Arthur into his chambers.

“We have no choice—she has Morgana—I just hope we’re not too late.”

“What if we can’t find it again, what if the horse has forgotten the way?”

Arthur glared and took off his jacket.  “It’s alright if you’d rather stay here, Merlin—I won’t blame you for being scared.  Morgause is a powerful sorcerer.”

“Which is why I can’t have you facing her alone.  She has already beaten you once.”  Merlin handed Arthur his chainmail.

“She cheated.”

“And she’s going to play fair now?”  Merlin got out Arthur’s shoulder-guard.

“No,” he sighed.  “She’ll probably be expecting us—and I doubt she’ll just let Morgana walk out— assuming Morgana’s still alive.”

“What if Morgana doesn’t want to leave?”  Merlin tightened the straps on Arthur’s armor.

“What kind of question is _that_ —of course Morgana will want to escape.”

“I mean, we don’t know what Morgause wanted with her, or what’s happened to her—I mean, we still don’t know why Morgana wasn’t affected by Morgause’s spell, maybe we don’t know everything—”

“What are you suggesting?” Arthur snapped his head around, ice in his voice.  “And remember who you’re talking about—I _know_ Morgana.”

Merlin cast his eyes to the floor.  “I’m . . . not suggesting anything.”

“Then go prepare our horses.”

                                                                                          ~Ò~

 

Morgana took the horse—white, saddled, harnessed—waiting at the door as promised.  She had asked Morgause how to get back to Camelot, but Morgause told her that the horse would be able to find its way—there and back, should Morgana change her mind.  _I do have to go_ , she told Morgause as she rode away.

The horse stuck to paths and roads.  When she was alone, Morgana was grateful she could see the way before her, and that she was free to let her thoughts wander.  But when she passed people, most of whom worried about a lady of her obvious stature traveling alone, she wished the horse had taken a more clandestine route through the trees—and she assured them, insisted, that she was fine and could make her way unmolested.  She knew they all watched her over their shoulders until she disappeared from sight.

The road around her was deserted.  She noted the mud being kicked up by the horse, the residual rain shaken from the leaves of trees as the wind blew, carrying the scent of a fire from somewhere.  She heard the rustle of the trees and birdsong and the scampering of small animals in the brush, and she heard the pounding of hoofs and the clang of metal.  She pulled the reins for the horse to halt and peered at the road in front of her—it rounded a hillock and vanished.  She tried to get the horse off to the side of the road to let these oncomers pass, but the horse was stubborn.

She waited.

Arthur was the first man around, followed closely by Merlin, then the knights of Camelot, some of whom she recognized—Sir Lamorack, Sir Cadoc, Sir Brandt—but many of whom she couldn’t name.  Arthur spotted her the instant he rounded the turn, and he stared agape as the company progressed.  Morgana was uncertain how many men there were, as Arthur signaled a halt with most of the men still obscured by the hillock. 

She watched, waited.  She stole a glance at Merlin, who seemed to be examining her from his saddle.  She turned her full attention to Arthur.

“Morgana?”  Arthur dismounted and approached her.

“Well don’t sound so surprised.”

Arthur patted her horse’s nose, touched her foot in the stirrup.  “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“How did you escape Morgause?”

“I didn’t.  I was never her prisoner—in fact, she’s the one who saved me,” Morgana narrowed her eyes at Merlin still astride his horse, “she cured me of the poison _Merlin_ gave to me.”  She kicked her horse forward.  “And I expect him to be fully punished.”

“ _Merlin?_ ” Arthur said as Morgana’s horse strode passed him.  “What the hell has Morgause been telling you?”

Merlin and Morgana were locked eye to eye as Morgana approached the men.  The knights of Camelot parted.  Merlin met Morgana’s anger without expression—he stared back at her as she passed him, and when she snapped her head to the road in front of her, he cast his eyes to his horse’s mane.

“Morgana!”  Arthur called after her, running to jump up into his saddle.  She was already around the bend, the men splitting a path through their ranks to let her by, staring in wonder and exchanging glances.

“What’s going on?” Arthur spun his horse around, glaring at Merlin and riding to catch up to her.  The men closed behind him, turning around to head back to Camelot.  Merlin glanced down the road from which Morgana had come, stared into the surrounding forest, and finally, turned to join the rest of the men, leaving the vacant woods behind him.

~ 

Morgana wasted no time.  Through the gates of Camelot, beside Arthur at the head of a hundred knights, she rode straight to Uther who had come out to meet them, and demanded that Merlin be arrested “for trying to assassinate the king’s ward.” 

Uther’s smile faded into consternation as he looked to Arthur for an explanation.

“She says Morgause cured her of hemlock poisoning.”

“I’m sure Morgause told her that.  Morgana,” Uther took her face in his hands, “she’s lying.  She’s trying to sway you—she’s tricking you into thinking she’s your savior when she _kidnapped_ you.”

“I’m not accusing Merlin because of anything Morgause told me, this is what I saw with my own eyes, what I know for a fact.  He” she pointed her arm at Merlin as he dismounted, “poisoned me.”

Uther glanced around at the square, at the crowd that was gathering behind the knights.  “We’ll discuss this inside.”

Uther led Morgana up the castle stairs.  Arthur grabbed Merlin’s arm.

“Um, what about the horses?”

“Someone else can take care of the horses.  I don’t suppose if you knew what this was about, you’d tell me?”

“I know as much as you.”  Merlin tried to laugh, his smile vanishing when he saw that Arthur looked only straight forward, his grip tight on Merlin’s arm. 

Arthur escorted Merlin up the stairs and through the corridors to the throne room where Uther was waiting.  Gaius stood off to one side and Gwen was hugging Morgana behind Uther—everyone else had been dismissed.  Arthur released his hold on Merlin.

“Now what is this all about?”  Uther said.

“Merlin poisoned me.”  Morgana stepped forward, turning her gaze from Merlin to Uther.

“Is that what Morgause told you?”  Uther asked.

“No.  But she did give me this.”  Morgana held out a small bottle labeled _Hemlock_.  “I’m sure Gaius will recognize it from his shelves.”

“Is the bottle unique?”  Arthur asked.  “Wouldn’t any physician—or sorcerer—have hemlock?”

“Now why would healers keep poison?”  Morgana sneered at Arthur.

“Good question—why would he?”

“Arthur’s right—Morgause is the more likely culprit,” Uther said.

“Oh well it’s nice to see at least you believe that I was poisoned.  Tell me, when exactly did Morgause have the opportunity to give it to me?  She was too busy fighting Arthur.”

“That’s your defense of Morgause?”  Merlin stared at Morgana.  “She’s innocent because she was too busy trying to kill somebody else?”

“Shut up, Merlin.” Arthur yanked Merlin’s arm, pulling him close and staring him down.  Merlin looked away.  Arthur released Merlin’s arm and turned toward the throne, straightening up.  “I was fighting the Knights of Medhya.”  Arthur looked forward at no one.  “I wasn’t able to get near Morgause—she got away from me—I couldn’t follow until the Knights fell—of their own accord.”  He turned to Morgana.  “When I got here, _Morgause_ was holding you.”

“She had to get me away from Merlin.”

“She kidnapped you,” Uther said.  “We all saw it.  She disappeared into thin air with you in her clutches—unconscious.”

“What you saw was my rescue.  And if she kidnapped me, why did she just let me walk out of her castle—I certainly never felt like a prisoner in her company,” she began circling Arthur and Merlin.  “You didn’t have to fight to get to me—you met me on the road as I was freely returning to Camelot.  What kind of abductor does that?  And what purpose did she have in taking me?  She made no demands, no threats, asked for no ransoms—you admit the last time you saw me I was dying and now you see me back alive and well—how did that happen?”

“Morgause lied to you, Morgana,” Uther said.

“Did she?  Merlin insisted that I drink some water, practically shoved it down my throat, that’s how he did it—Morgause was nowhere in the room—how are Merlin’s actions her lies?  It was just me and Merlin in this room when my throat closed and I gasped for breath in vain, felt my life receding, felt numb and cold—but Morgause is lying to me about what I myself felt and saw?”

“Merlin wouldn’t harm you, Morgana,” Arthur began to pace a small patch of floor.

“How would you know?  You’re taking his word over mine?  It was just the two of us when you left the room, wasn’t it?  Merlin tried to murder me— _Morgause saved me_.  And you would have killed her for it.”

“Morgause tried to destroy this kingdom,” Gaius stepped forward, “why should you be an exception?”

“Maybe I wasn’t—maybe she didn’t want to destroy the city—we don’t know what her intentions were.”

“She marched into a sleeping city with seven unstoppable knights, Morgana, she wasn’t coming for tea,” Arthur glared at her.

“Who did the knights kill?  Maybe she put the city to sleep to protect people—”

“Morgause enchanted the city to protect us from the threat she herself posed?  How considerate of her,” Arthur said.

“How many people died?  Everyone was just asleep.”

“No, it was an illness, fever included.  And even if it had been just sleeping, people need food and water,” Gaius said, “shelter, movement—it’s hard to get these things while irrevocably asleep in the street.  Everyone would have started to die.  Except you.”

“What are you implying, Gaius?”  Uther had seated himself on his throne.

“That I was somehow at fault because I wasn’t affected?  That because I was awake I deserved to die—to be _poisoned_?”

Gaius stole a glance at Merlin who had not moved since Arthur had released his arm.  Merlin caught his eyes, looked away.

“Destroy the source of the magic.”  Arthur looked at Merlin.  “That’s what you said, ‘we have to destroy the source of the magic’.”

“Well now we’re getting somewhere,” Morgana scoffed at Merlin.

Gaius glared at Morgana.  “I would like to remind everyone that the enchantment was lifted—whatever happened in this room, it saved Camelot.  And as Morgana so ardently pointed out, nobody died.”

“What did you do,” Morgana stepped closer to Merlin, “threaten to kill people if she didn’t lift her spell—I was just unlucky enough to be the proof of your intentions?”

“Morgana, this is _Merlin_ you’re talking about—he is not a heartless killer.”  Arthur stepped between Merlin and Morgana.  “And why would she care so much about your life?  You’re not friends, you don’t even know each other.”

Gaius looked at Uther.  Uther glanced at Gaius before staring into space, into the air before him.

“Maybe I know her better than you think.  Maybe she values all life—what do you know about her?  You judge her because she has magic and must therefore be evil.”  Morgana turned to Uther.  “And you, sitting so smugly, so snugly on your throne—you make it a crime for her and her kind to even wake up in the morning—taking a breath is cause for execution.  Is it any wonder those with magic would see you dead?”

Uther jumped up from his throne.

“Knights that _can’t be killed_ , Morgana,” Arthur walked around to face her, standing between them, “sleeping, defenseless city—I judge her on _that_.”

“Enough!”  Uther glared at Morgana.  “Morgause clearly intended to destroy Camelot—even now she works to divide us.  She’s.  Not.  Innocent, Morgana.”

“She saved my life—Merlin poisoned me, and I want him to pay.”

Uther and Morgana stood, eyes locked.

“Merlin,” Uther said, “what have you to say in all this?”

“Merlin wouldn’t harm Morgana,” Arthur moved to stand beside Merlin.

“How sweet.  So I just decided to celebrate my homecoming with random accusations?”  Morgana approached Arthur and laid a hand on his chest, staring up into his eyes.  “Have you ever known me to do such a thing?”

Arthur looked at her a moment, meeting her eyes.  “No.”

“The hemlock did come from my supplies,” Gaius spoke up, drawing all attention to him, “as did the instructions to use it, and on whom.  Merlin was doing as I told him, and I take full responsibility.”

“You told—how?”  Arthur said.

“By the nature of the disease and the swiftness in the way it spread I could only conclude that magic was the cause.  In my research I discovered that such a powerful enchantment required a living channel through which to work.  Morgana was the only person unaffected—it wasn’t hard to figure out.”

“And you managed to stay awake long enough to know for certain that I was the only person unaffected?”

“How would you know Gaius didn’t—you were hiding in your chambers,” Merlin said.

Arthur pulled Merlin a step back.  “When Merlin and I arrived, _we_ could see you were the only person unaffected—you said you didn’t know why.”

“I didn’t.”  Morgana’s brow furrowed.

“How does this lead to trying to _kill_ Morgana?”  Uther asked.

“If the spell needed a living vessel to work,” Gaius said, “it stood to reason that lacking that vessel would make the spell not work.”

“So killing me was the answer?”

“If the only choice was between your life and the lives of the thousands living in Camelot—yes!”

“Well, what if it wasn’t the only choice?”  Morgana looked at Gaius, her anger gone.

“What other option was there?”  Merlin's voice cracked.  “Morgause was closing in, Arthur and I were both sick—he’d already fallen asleep, and he was facing all of the Knights and Morgause—alone—what other choice?”

Morgana didn’t reply, merely stared back at Merlin.

“Gaius, where’s this research of yours?”  Uther said.  “These instructions you left.”

“I burned them,” Merlin focused his eyes on the stones before him, “I didn’t want Gaius to get in trouble.”

“The particular book I used was an old one,” Gaius looked at Uther, gauging his reaction.  “I should have gotten rid of it years ago, anyway—I thought I had, I was surprised I found it, buried where it was.”

“So we can’t read for ourselves what this spell was,” Arthur asked.

“Don’t you mean curse?”  Morgana said quietly, turning away to walk out of the room.

“I’m afraid not.”  Gaius folded his hands.

Uther sat down heavy on his throne.  “Arrest Merlin for now.  I need to think about this.”

~ 

The smell of rats and human waste wafted through the cellar catacombs as Arthur led Merlin and Gaius into two separate jail cells.  Gaius had insisted that he was at fault, and should bear any punishment Merlin had to endure.  Arthur jailed Gaius first, putting him in the cell nearer the exit—he merely opened the door and let Gaius walk into it, neither saying a word.  Merlin watched Arthur’s face for hints of understanding or forgiveness, but it was expressionless.  Arthur moved to the adjacent cell and opened that one, his hand circling one of the bars as he waited for Merlin to enter.  No other guards had accompanied them—Arthur alone unlocked the cells, locked them, and walked away, his even footsteps the only sound that dared encroach upon the stillness.  Merlin sat down on the floor and pulled his knees up, the intermittent torches on the tunnel walls ineffective against the chill and the damp and the dark that joined Merlin and Gaius.

“What do you think’s going to happen?”

“I don’t know, Merlin, I really don’t.”

A tiny window in each cell vented fresh air from the streets.  People were milling about their day, a few stray cats leaped around, and up in the sky the clouds were dark and dense.  A cool wind jostled people’s hair, clothes, swept straw and dirt along the stones of the streets, and flared high Morgana’s curtains as she stood leaning against her open window.  Her eyes were vacant.

“Morgana?”  Gwen entered.

Morgana continued to stare out the window.

“Morgana,” Gwen stepped closer. 

Morgana glanced around, keeping her body toward the window.

“What’s going to happen to Merlin and Gaius?”

“I don’t know, Gwen.”  She turned back to gaze outside.

“You don’t think—you don’t think that Merlin really wanted you dead, do you?”

“I don’t know.”

“It’s Merlin.”

“I only know what happened, Gwen.”  Morgana moved away from the window to examine an inkwell from the nearby table—she picked it up, peering deep into its contents.

“Are you all right?”  Gwen took another step toward Morgana.  “Do you need anything?”

“No,” Morgana put the inkwell back on the table.  “I think I’d like to be alone right now, Gwen.”

Gwen looked at Morgana, uncertainty clouding her face.  Morgana stared back, stern, impatient.  Gwen nodded and left. 

                                                                                          ~Ò~

 

Arthur unlocked Gaius’s jail cell.

“As soon as you’ve gotten yourself cleaned up, the king wants to see you.”

Gaius looked at Arthur.  It had been three days.  Not Arthur, nor Uther, nor Morgana had made an appearance in the jail.  Only Gwen had come, and only for a minute at that.  Morgana had sequestered herself in her chambers and was barely speaking, even to Gwen.  As to Uther’s deliberations, Gwen couldn’t say. 

Gaius looked at Arthur, opening his mouth to speak but saying nothing.  He nodded to Arthur, and as he walked down the cellar corridor, glanced over his shoulder to see Arthur unlocking Merlin’s cell.    

Above Merlin, dawn poked through the bars.  He’d listened to the clank of keys against metal as he lay with the growing light pushing against his eyes.  He heard the cringe of the hinges, Arthur’s orders, Gaius’s retreating footsteps, but he didn’t get up.  He was still lying down when Arthur opened the door.

“You’re free,” Arthur said.

“Stocks?  Or a week of mucking out the stables?”

“Worse, you have to stay my servant—although that’s more _my_ punishment.”

Merlin stayed supine on the floor, counting the stones in the ceiling above him.  He crumpled and twisted his neckerchief between his fingers, and let the sunlight accost his face.

“Morgause seems to have a penchant for making us do things we regret,” Arthur said.

Merlin was silent.

“My father understands this—I reminded him that she prefers to manipulate people—she has no honor.”

 _Yeah_.  The sound came from Merlin—it might have been a whisper, or an exhale, a gasp.  Merlin turned his head and looked up at Arthur still standing in the doorway.  Arthur stepped forward and sat down beside Merlin.

“Why is it only innocent people die when some sorcerer targets my father?”

“Well, why kill just the man you hate when you can destroy everything around him?” A smile appeared on Merlin’s face and disappeared as quickly—he turned his head to look at the wall.  “What if your father wasn’t Morgause’s target?” he asked quietly.

“What?  Merlin, who else could it have been?”

“Well, the way she called me ‘just a simple servant’ I doubt she cared whether I lived or died, but we don’t know who the knights were supposed to kill—we don’t actually know what her plan was—we can’t even say for certain that she failed.”

Arthur stared at the air above his feet. “I know.”

Merlin sat up, shifting around to stand, but Arthur’s voice stopped him. 

“It wasn’t your decision to make.”

Merlin sat, looking anywhere but Arthur.

“I’m supposed to be king when my time comes—how am I going to make the right choices when those around me hide the truth?  You should have told me about Gaius’s research.”

Merlin stared forward, feeling Arthur’s gaze boring into him.  “I didn’t—” Merlin’s eyes were watering.  “I didn’t want it to be true.”  A tear fell.  

Arthur stared at Merlin a moment.

“Go clean up, you smell horrible.  And I expect my chambers to be spotless by dinner.”

~ 

Merlin was polishing Arthur’s armor when he heard the door open behind him.  The door shut, a few steps sounded.

“Well I guess now we know why Morgause’s knight didn’t kill you.”

“That just leaves the mystery of why you even bothered pretending my own magic was the reason I was unaffected.  Remind me how we know that wasn’t the case?”

Merlin turned his head.  “I didn’t want to do it.”

Morgana stood as stone, staring at Merlin in her purple dress, hair loose around her shoulders.  “Really?  You treat me like I had something to do with Morgause’s actions.”

“Didn’t you?  You weren’t surprised to hear Morgause was in the city.”  Merlin put down Arthur’s armor and leaned against the table.

“Yes I was.”

“No,” he said softly, “you weren’t.”  He moved toward her, she braced, tensed.  “What was Morgause’s plan, Morgana—did you even bother to find out, or did she just promise to kill Uther and that was all you needed to hear?”

Morgana slapped him.  “You think I would do this to people I care about—to Gwen, to Arthur?”

They stood, unmoving, silent, until Morgana let out a laugh.  “You do.  And what exactly have I _ever_ done to earn this stellar opinion?”

Merlin went to Arthur’s bed and grabbed the rumpled blankets.  Morgana followed him, pinching his sleeve and pulling him to her.

“You _owe me_ an answer,” she hissed.

Merlin paused, the sheets still in his hands.  “I know you stole the Crystal of Neyetid.”  He turned to look at her.  “I caught you in here when Arthur’s keys went missing.”

“I told you—”

“That you were looking for Arthur in the place you knew he wouldn’t be.  You didn’t seem to care when Alvarr said he was going to kill anyone who disagreed with him.  I followed you.”

Morgana stepped backwards, letting go of Merlin’s arm.  “Well aren’t you just a busy little body.  I should have known that you were Gaius’s informant.”

“You were too busy thinking you had joined some noble cause.  Clearly as a sorcerer Alvarr wants Uther dead, but what about the rest of Camelot?  What about Arthur?  Do you ask any questions?”

“Do you?  You didn’t even give me a chance.”

“So you’d have taken your own life to save Camelot?”

“Despite what you think, yes.”

Merlin returned to the task of making Arthur’s bed, throwing pillows on the ground and jerking the blankets about.  Morgana watched him, her lips shaking.  She turned toward the door.

“Despite what you think, I am glad you’re okay.”  Merlin paused in his work.

He smoothed the blankets out, looked for any obstinate wrinkles, and picked up a pillow to place at the head of the bed.  Morgana headed toward the door.  As she opened it, Merlin said,

“I saw Alvarr’s favorite follower, by the way.”

Morgana paused, the open door obscuring her face from Merlin’s view.

“She’s blonde.”

Morgana bit her lip and slammed the door behind her, flying to her own chambers where she stalked its length, a wounded panther in a cage of finery.

                                                                                          ~Ò~

 

Morgause’s horse had been treated fairly, mostly as Morgana claimed she had found it on the road—she had no intention of testing the limits of Uther’s prejudice.  The horse, for its part, had acted like a horse, except that it wouldn’t let anyone else mount it, and only accepted the saddle Morgana had rode back on.

Morgana saddled the horse herself in the dead of night.  She led it out of the stables and, reins in hand, walked out of Camelot’s gates.  Why she wasn’t spotted by the night watch, she didn’t know, nor was she surprised.  Nor was she surprised when, at the edge of the forest, she encountered Morgause.

“You changed your mind?”  Morgause smiled.

“No—I just wanted to make sure you got your horse back.”  She handed the reins over. Morgause patted the horse’s nose.

“Did you charm him?”  Morgana asked, watching the horse.  “He was very particular about certain things.”

“Just well-trained.  Why haven’t you changed your mind?”

“I guess I’m not as well-trained as the horse.”

“Morgana!”  Morgause reached out for Morgana’s arm, which Morgana let her grab.  “I care only for your happiness.”

“Is that why you used me?”

“You said you wanted Uther’s reign ended.”

“Uther’s reign, not the kingdom.”

“Who else did I try to hurt?  No one is dead because of my actions.”

“What spell did you cast to put the kingdom to sleep, because you didn’t tell me what it was.  Was I at the heart of it?  Was Merlin right—my death would have lifted the curse?”

Morgause narrowed her eyes at Merlin’s name.  “You have forgiven this man who poisoned you then?”

“Was he right?  Did you use me to curse the kingdom, just to get to Uther?”

Morgause brushed her fingertips along the saddle, wiping some unseen dust off.  “Why didn’t you kill Uther?  No one would have known—I’m sure I, or the knights, would have taken the blame.”

“And let those fabulous knights go to waste?  It must’ve taken some effort to wake them.”

“You have changed your mind.  You believe once again that Uther cares about you?”

“No.  But I don’t think you care about me either.”

“Morgana!”

“You lied to me—told me nothing!  Let me believe I had just been dreaming.  Do you know what it’s like to watch everyone you know and love fall asleep around you with no explanation, no reason—I didn’t know what was going on!”  Her lip shook. 

Morgause adjusted her horse’s bridle.

“Yes, Morgause, I am remaining in Camelot.  Because I have nowhere else to go.”  Morgana turned and walked back toward Camelot, the moon rising icy white in the sky before her.

 

  _\--end--_


End file.
